Sobreviviendo al compromiso
by Ares-sama
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales los clanes han hecho matrimonios para fortalecerse al menos eso quería decirle a su hija. ¿En verdad todo esto es por un concurso de bebidas entre sus padres? lo único que se sabe es que Sarada y Bolt deberán lidiar con ello y con tan solo 15 años ¿lo conseguirán?.
1. ¿Comprometidos?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos ~ bla, bla, bla ~

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

* * *

><p>Y por primera vez en toda su vida, desde que su relación había comenzado varios años atrás, desde que acepto que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki que era el equivalente al inicio de los tiempos. Ella la mujer del séptimo hokage, la líder del clan Hyuga sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a su marido, de estrangular a su amado esposo.<p>

Naruto trago saliva sabiendo que estaba en un gran aprieto, en un dilema enorme pero no podían culparlo a él, era un ser inocente, totalmente inocente, el verdadero culpable era el teme, el sake y sobre todo culpa de Shikamaru de dejarlo hacer un concurso de bebidas, era culpa de Tsunade de apostar algo, era culpa de Kakashi de llamarlo cobarde, y era culpa de su boca haber apostado algo como ello, y era culpa del tiempo mismo ya que Sasuke después de 10 años se acordó de ello. Era culpa de todos menos de Naruto,ya que el también era una victima de la bebida y sus malas amistades.

Su mujer levanto una ceja ante su explicación tan pobre, para al final asentir con su rostro, tal vez ella al final sabia que un arreglo como esto era demasiado obvio o incluso algo que había previsto como miembro del clan Hyuga, y como esposa del hokage pero que no quería aceptar, que en verdad le desagradaba aquello pero permaneció callada, seria su esposo quien pagaría por todos sus actos, puesto que su hijo de 15 años se encargaría de hacerlo.

~ Con permiso Naruto-kun, tengo que preparar dos eventos muy importantes. ~

Las palabras de la joven kunoichi dejo en shock a su marido, esperando en verdad que esta dijera algo mas, o al menos que lo acusara de ser un mal padre o de que no tenia ningún derecho de cometer tales actos.

Pero Hinata era especial, una gran madre, una esposa amoroso y con gran pechonalidad, el joven hokage era el hombre mas afortunado de este mundo.

~ Espera Hinata-chan, dijiste ¿dos eventos? ~

Su esposa volteo, le sonrió amablemente, con esa sonrisa que enamoraba el rubio todos los días al verla despertar ~ tengo que preparar el funeral de mi marido, a manos de mi primogénito ~

Naruto entonces, se dio cuenta mientras su espalda, sudaba y su boca se abría que su esposa no solo estaba molesta, estaba furiosa y que ella solo le había dejado el deber de molerlo a golpes a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Sakura permaneció en silencio, intentando no partirle el cuello a su esposo, Sasuke siempre había sido demasiado autoritario con su familia, creo que ese era el estilo de los Uchihas, pero a veces solo se quedaba callada, en otras ocasiones sencillamente alzaba un poco la voz, y a veces funcionaba, bueno solo a veces.<p>

La peli rosa intento protestar varias ocasiones pero Sasuke siempre decía, cosas tan simples y hasta cínicas para ella, como que ya tendrían mas hijos o que era una gran manera de fortalecer las futuras generaciones.

Su hija jamas iba aceptar algo como esto, pero por otra parte con tal de tener la aprobación de su padre, esa niña era capaz de muchas cosas. Sakura se llevo las manos a su rostro horrorizada con la idea que Sasuke tenia en mente.

Pero ese hombre jamas se iba a retirar por obvias razones, el en verdad esperaba que algo como esto ocurriera, juntar el byakugan y el sharingan, segundo sencillamente había derrotado a Naruto aunque fuera en un simple concurso de bebidas.

~ Sasuke-kun, ¿estas realmente seguro de esto? ~

El peli negro, la miro como si se tratara de la inquisición, para dedicarle una sonrisa a su esposa, se levanto de su asiento mientras asentía, dando a entender que no era necesario sus palabras para confirmar que su idea era mejor, era estupenda la mejor de todas, una buena forma de pagarle a Naruto todos sus favores, y que mejor manera como decían colegialmente los niños, le va a mejorar la raza a su familia.

* * *

><p>Bolt ingreso en la sala, era algo extraño que su padre lo llamara y mas el día de su cumpleaños, no era que no esperaba algún tipo de felicitaciones de su parte, era que su papa el séptimo Hokage siempre preocupaba darle sorpresas a su hijo en esta época, intentando remediar a veces su falta de tiempo para con él, boruto había comprendido los deberes de su padre aunque en el fondo aun seguían afectándolo.<p>

~ Hola, anciano ¿para que me necesitabas? _Dattebasa _~

El peli rubio menor, quedo algo intrigado, su padre estaba en comprendo silencio con un gran aura a su alrededor, de brazos cruzados, con una mirada de tal forma que muchos hubieran pensando que su abuelo el cuarto hokage se había levantado de su tumba una ultima vez.

~ Bolt-chan, eto… tu padre soluciono tus problemas amorosos ̶~

~ ¡Papa! Que hiciste~

~ Te vas a casar~

~ Dime por favor que es una broma de mal gusto ~

Pero el séptimo hokage, no termino de hablar. La puerta de la sala voló por los aires, una furiosa Uchiha entro en la sala con la katana de su padre, miro al primogénito de los uzumakis, mientras su mirada pedía desde la distancia una gran sed de sangre.

~ Anciano, no me digas que con… ~

~ te castrare Uzumaki, antes que te atrevas a intentarlo o incluso pensarlo ~

La mansión hyuga, un hermoso lugar, donde reside la familia de Naruto Uzumaki, su esposa, sus dos hermosos retoños, un abuelo mantenido y una gran cantidad de familiares cercanos, ahora era el epicentro de un gran episodio que sacudirá a todo el mundo ninja.


	2. ¿Y la verdad es?

Muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios, explicare un poco mas sobre como se origino el compromiso, y la reacción de Sarada ante esto.

Recorte el nombre del fic por algo mas sencillo, de "sobreviviendo al compromiso" a solo "compromiso". Si no están de acuerdo con este cambio no duden en decírmelo.

Aunque es cierto que en el manga nos dicen sobre que el mundo shinobi esta en paz, yo creo que esa paz se basa con ciertos acuerdos. Bueno ya entenderán a lo que me refiero.

* * *

><p>Naruto sabia perfectamente que una reacción como esta era de esperarse, pero en el fondo tenia esperanzas que fuera aceptado por ambos, tal vez había puesto sobre los hombros de su propio hijo y de su ahijada demasiado, sinceramente nunca hubiera deseado que ellos terminara de esta manera, o al menos si lo hicieran fuera por voluntad propia.<p>

tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, lo primero y mas importante, la apuesta en el concurso de bebidas solo fue una fachada, para las esposas de ambos, los aldeanos y la población en total del mundo Shinobi, era preferible que todos dijeran de como el héroe mas grande de nuestra era había prometido la mano de su primogénito a la descendiente de una de los mayores criminales de la historia puesto que lo cierto era que aun muchos veían con gran recelo y preocupación los actos de Sasuke, aunque estos eran asuntos del pasado.

pero el mundo no lo veía de esa manera, todo este asunto de la boda era un asqueroso, una artimaña para proteger a Sarada, para calmar los ánimos de muchas aldeas con respeto a la restauración del clan de los Uchiha pero sobre todo con una promesa totalmente falsa que hizo como Hokage que si Sasuke se rebelaba el mismo en persona mataría a su ahijada como represaría.

El teme sabia de ello e igualmente estaba agradecido que sabia que jamás se atrevería a cometer tal acto, se lo dijo el día cuando le pidió que fuera el padrino de Sarada, Naruto agradeció por ello y prometió proteger a la pequeña a cualquier costo, pero ese costo nunca pensó que seria la felicidad de su hijo y la de ella.

Sasuke se tomo el asunto de la boda demasiado bien, tal vez hace siete años estaba realmente desesperado en aceptar el reconocimiento de las personas del mundo Shinobi para con su hija, que dejaran de mirar a su esposa como una traidora, aunque fuera ente las altas esferas que se hizo tal acto.

No importaba como lo mirara Naruto sentía que había defraudado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a Sakura, que en verdad no pude evitar proteger a Sarada y que tuvo que envolver a su hijo. Por ello el día que fueron a beber, a desahogar todo ese peso y responsabilidad, grito por los cielos ante el reto de Tsunade sobre que se atreverian apostar.

"Apostare la mano de Bolt en matrimonio, es hora que mi pequeño tenga responsabilidades"

sabia que eso fue absurdo, fuera de lugar pero sobre todo demasiado idiota hasta para el, nunca pensó que Sasuke le seguiría el juego, en ese momento lo miro a los ojos de tal manera como buscando alguna señal que el se atrevería a cancelar el compromiso suscrito por los cinco grandes kages y representantes de todas las aldeas menores.

por que el verdadero objetivo del compromiso no era mantener a Sasuke Uchiha controlado, como muchos pensaron en ese momento, eso era una mentira bien planeado por kurotsuchi, era mujer era una verdadera víbora y el problema de serpientes como ella es que decían demasiadas mentiras que ante los oídos de otros eran verdades innegables.

"Que mejor manera de que los Uchiha salven aun algo de su reputación y a la vez protejamos el mundo de su sangre, que mezclándola con la otros clanes"

maldecía a esa mujer por ello aunque tenia otras razones personales para hacerlo.

~ Dime la verdad ~

El séptimo Hokage miro fijamente a su hijo acostado sobre la cama, llevaba ya dos días en coma debido a la fuerte golpiza que recibido de parte de su compañera de equipo.

lo que mas lo sorprendió no fue la rabia, la impotencia con la que era golpeado Bolt, si no que este no hizo absolutamente nada para evitarlo, tal vez a principio devolvió un par de golpes pero cuando Sarada comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente frente de él, sencillamente no pudo contra ella y dejo que descargara toda su rabia sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto miro a su hijo vendado en todas las partes del cuerpo, tenia unas cuatro costillas rotas, su mano izquierda, su antebrazo derecho, sin mencionar los golpes a su rostro. Fue una suerte que Sasuke interviniera en ese momento lo cierto es que el no se encontraba o sentia que no n encontraba o sentía que no tenia ni la mas minima autoridad para detener aquella lucha, o tenia fe que su hijo respondiera y pudiera usar aquello como escusa que esta boda era imposible por diferencias entre los comprometidos.

~Tu padre, tiene serios problemas con el alcohol Bolt, lo siento ~

~ Sarada, ella lloro enfrente de todos, no te atrevas a mentirme, merezco la verdad y si no, al menos díselo a ella ~

~ El teme y yo tuvimos un concurso de bebidas y... ~

~¡Mentiras! ~

El grito de su hijo se escucho por todo el recinto, algo que alerto a todos en la mansión Hyuga, ocasionando que Hinata entrara rápido en la habitación de su hijo para ver que sucedía.

Naruto miro a su esposa e intento decirle con la mirada que todo estaba bien, pero ella presentía que no era así, se acerco a Bolt y lo intento calmar ante sus intentos desesperados con levantarse para enfrentarse a su padre.

~ Una vez te dije que habían cosas que los ninjas teníamos que aceptar, y esta es una de ellas, Bolt si ella en verdad te importa por favor aceptaras esto ~

Por que si con esto no se calmaban los pueblos ninjas sobre el destino del sharingan, tal vez llegarían a tomar acciones mas desesperadas.

* * *

><p>~ Desde tiempos inmemorables, los clanes se han unido por medio de matrimonios ~<p>

~ Lo se, ~

~Sarada, te amo tanto que me duele verte de esta manera, no creas que me gusta que estés de esta manera y quiero que sepas que como tu madre no me gusta para nada este arreglo ~

~ ¡Entonces por que no hiciste nada! ~

Sarada se llevo las manos a su boca, arrepentida del acto que acaba de comer, gritarle a su madre de esa manera era algo que ella nunca había aceptado. Pero tenia tanta rabia con todas las personas en esos momentos en especial con su padre como pudo haberla puesto en una tonta apuesta como si se tratara de ganado.

La joven Uchiha quería llorar desconsoladamente pero no iba a darle ese gusto a nadie, no otra vez, luego de la escena que ocasiono en la mansión del Hokage se prometió a si misma que no volvería a mostrar tanta debilidad frente de tantos.

~ Cuando naciste, supe que las cosas no serian fáciles, con la aldea, las personas y el mundo entero pero quiero que sepas que aunque todas las personas te odien, aunque este mundo jamás te reconozca por quien eres yo, Sakura Haruno siempre te amare, siempre te reconoceré ~

Sarada no comprendió las palabras de su madre, pero fueron suficientes para abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, comenzó a llorar en silencio pero sabia que su madre jamás la juzgaría por ello.

Sasuke el ex vengador se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación escuchando todo lo que sucedía, presentía que esto pasaría cuando le dijo a su hija sobre su "compromiso" ella solo agacho su cabeza, aceptando la derrota sin ni siquiera desafiarlo por ello.

Por ello cuando se retiro sin decir nada presentía que ella iría en busca de la persona a la que consideraría culpable.

Fue una suerte que llego a tiempo, antes de que su hija matara a su "prometido" aquel pensamiento era demasiado desagradable, pero el patriarca de los Uchihas lo tenia que aceptar para proteger a su hija.

~ En dos días, sera el festival de la luna en el, se anunciara tu compromiso ~ Sasuke ingreso a la habitación rompiendo la escena entre madre e hija, sin decir mucho mas miro a las presentes, luego se retiro cerrando lentamente la puerta detrás de él.

~ Lo siento ~

* * *

><p>Bueno final, del segundo capitulo espero que os guste.<p>

Por favor no olviden dejar su comentario es el sueldo para nosotros los escritores ya seamos buenos o malos.

Espero que todos tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.


	3. Trofeo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos ~ bla, bla, bla ~

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

Muchos dirán que por que actualizo pronto, la razón es sencilla tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Recuerden un comentario es el sueldo de los escritores buenos o malos.

* * *

><p>Su piel blanca como la nieve estaba totalmente mojada en sudor de sus pupilas, el kimono era demasiado molesto para su gusto, pesado y apenas conseguía mover a la perfección su cuerpo, pero no le agradaba mucho menos era los movimientos que tenía que realizar con su cabeza para no desorganizar su cabello.<p>

Inhalo aire varias veces, e intento por décima vez tomar la pequeña tasa con sus manos, alzándola con precaución de no volverla a dejar caer, que ni una sola gota se derramara por aquella pequeña taza. Su cuerpo la traicionaba al tomar la tetera esta comenzó a temblar, intento ejercer fuerza pero el ruido de la cerámica a punto de explotar en sus manos hizo que la anciana a su lado, gruñera de molestia al ver como estaba a punto de perder otro juego de tazas de té.

~ Te falta mucho, pero servirá para mañana ~

La mujer de avanzada edad, se levantó lentamente de su futón sin mirar ni siquiera a la joven kunoichi que portaba aquel kimono negro, de solo pensar que mañana tendría que usar uno blanco originaba una sonrisa lleva de ironía y de molestia en sus labios, pero permaneció en silencio.

Solo cuando escucho la puerta corrediza cerrarse, la joven uchiha puse sobre la mesa lentamente la taza, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al espejo. Se observó por unos segundos intentando no sollozar de aquel sentimiento que se oprimía en su pecho, inhalo aire una vez más y comenzó a detallar cada parte de su rostro.

Miro fijamente sus labios que tenían puesto un color carmesí fuerte, luego su cara que estaba toda cubierta de una densa capa de color blanco de maquillaje como si necesitara más recuerdos que ahora parecía un fantasma de ella misma, sus ojos con un teñido negro como la noche como el corazón de su padre hacia ella.

Y su mirada se quedó fija en aquel collar que su madre le había puesto esta mañana, el símbolo de los uchiha tenía que lucir siempre adelante aunque ella quería volverlo para que reluciera fuera el de su madre, un collar de doble cara como ella se sentía ahora mismo.

Mañana tendría que organizar su compromiso, seria oficial su padre en persona entregaría su mano al hijo del séptimo hokage, algo por la que muchas en la aldea estarían dispuestas a matar. Pero no ella, a Sarada no le importaba para nada Bolt, no era que no sintiera algo pequeño por su compañero de equipo, después de tantas cosas vividas entre ambos ella en el fondo de su corazón, siempre pensó que las cosas entre ambos se darían.

Varias veces intento hablar con él, pero siempre era interrumpida por una de las fangirl del chico, era demasiado popular y no pudo evitar sentir celos. Bolt Uzumaki era un verdadero mujeriego, siempre se lo decía cuando salían en misiones sobre como las chicas de ciertos clanes caían rendida a sus pies.

Ella siempre se molestaba por esos comentarios, Bolt amaba a su madre de eso no habían dudas para ella, pero al resto de mujeres.

~ Seré una linda… No, seré un lindo trofeo ~

Se acercó nuevamente a la mesa y repitió otra vez el procedimiento con las tazas de té. Pero sus sollozos no se detuvieron, y comenzó a llorar lentamente ante la impotencia de lo que ocurría.

¿Podría huir? Pero hacia donde, tal vez si Bolt moría todo se tendría, no ese idiota no tenía la culpa.

Por buda, acaba de recordar algo fuerte, Sarada llevo sus manos a su rostro intentando que nadie a fuera de esa habitación escuchara sus fuertes llantos que comenzaron a salir de su garganta.

Era cierto el objetivo de muchas bodas eran los herederos. Ella y Bolt tendrían que… como podría traer al mundo a un niño sin amor.

A fuera de la habitación estaba Sakura llorando en silencio de brazos cruzados escuchando los lamentos de su hija.

Recordando con frustración la conversación con su marido la noche anterior.

~ ¿Hinata lo sabe? ~

~ Es posible que lo sospeche ~

~ ¿Por qué me dijiste la verdad? ~

~ La merecías escuchar ~

~ Deberíamos… ~

~ No, ella no debe saberlo. Sakura hay algo más que debes saber… ~

Sakura apretó más sus brazos hacia su pecho intentando dar la sensación de abrazo a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les guste este mini capitulo. Actualizare muy ligero pero no serán capítulos extendidos.<p>

Algo que quiero aclarar es que no odio a Sarada, pero quiero demostrar como se sentiría alguien, cualquier persona ya sea mujer o hombre a que la obliguen a casarse.


	4. Atardecer

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos ~ bla, bla, bla ~

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

* * *

><p>Desde el día que nació solo orgullo podía darle su pequeña, esa tranquilidad que le demostraba todos los días por que tenía que seguir luchando, para que ella jamás viera los horrores del mundo exterior, esa sonrisa que no deseaba que por nada en este mundo se desvaneciera.<p>

Naruto estaba muy orgulloso de su hija, aunque ella siempre le decía que aún no hacía algo para merecerlo, para el séptimo hokage su existencia era suficiente para estarlo. El aura de su hija siempre le daría paz, siempre le daría fuerza para tomar las decisiones más difíciles para que ella nunca se viera en esa posición.

Y su amada esposa era su mayor apoyo, logro y confirmación que todo en esta vida podría salir bien al final. Hinata que llevaba varios minutos arreglando el cabello de Himawari con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, su pequeña estaba creciendo y eso ella lo sabía solo esperaba que su amado esposo lo entendiera.

Naruto sonreía zorrunamente con orgullo pronto su pequeña comenzaría las verdaderas misiones ninjas, después de mucho pedirlo su pequeña genin tendría las misiones para poder participar en los exámenes Chunnin. Pero la paz no pudo durar mucho, el patriarca Uzumaki escucho el timbre de su casa sonar y este cambio su expresión por una más sombría.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta obligando a que ninguno de los sirvientes tomara la delantera, solo él tendría el honor de recibir al pequeño invitado especial, antes de abrir la puerta se acordó de algo y se devolvió. El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y dos minutos después por fin fue abierta.

~ Hokage-sama…. ~ pero el joven pequeño no pudo terminar, el hijo de Sai e Ino Yamanaka ahogo un chillido digno de su madre cuando vio enfrente de él al séptimo hokage.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo al ver la expresión del pequeño bastardo, mientras cargaba en su espalda una réplica exacta de la espada de Zabusa, miro de pocos amigos al hijo de sus viejos camaradas.

El pequeño y heredero del clan Yamanaka iba bien presentado, digno del festival de la luna que se celebraba esa noche pero eso a Naruto poco le importaba.

Fue un concurso de miradas que claramente era evidente que el más joven estaba perdiendo, el gruñido del hombre mayor acompañado de un saludo emotivo de su hija que rompió la tensión creada por los celos del padre.

Todo lo siguiente fue un mar de lágrimas de Naruto volviéndose a poner por quinta vez en esa noche que su hija tuviera una NO cita con Inojin.

Bolt observaba la escena desde lejos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el primogénito del Hokage intentaba sonreír forzadamente ante aquella escena familiar, su hermana en verdad era una alegría para todos en su hogar.

El joven se sintió observado por unos segundos, antes de sentir un cálido abrazo corriendo detrás de él. Su madre siempre sabia cuando hacerlas cosas, cuando demostrar que necesitaba algo de comprensión y amor.

~ Deberías ir a evitar que papa mate al futuro "prometido" de Himawari ~

~ Bolt, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero…~

~ Pero que mama, como puedes estar callada mientras esto me sucede a mi ~

Hinata cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras besaba cálidamente la mejilla de su hijo mayor y se apartaba lentamente ~ Tu padre nunca me ha fallado, y si te está pidiendo que hagas esto debe ser por una buena razón ~

Bolt cerró los ojos resignado mientras sentía como su madre se alejaba, era claro que si no intervenía correría la sangre de su viejo amigo, el desearía estar al lado de su padre amenazando al pretendiente de su hermana pero ahora sus problemas definitivamente lo estaban apartando de su familia. Esperaba que Sarada fuera tan imprudente como siempre e intentara huir o al menos se pusiera en lucha contra este arreglo pero desde hace dos días no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, desde que lo dejo en el hospital, fue una suerte que Sakura-sama y Tsunade-obachan fueran a sanarlo.

Su abuelo siempre le decía que a veces tuvo que tomar dolorosas decisiones por el bien de su clan que incluso llego a causarle un gran dolor a su hija, pero Bolt nunca había entendido nada sobre ello su madre era una mujer realmente feliz, su abuelo siempre solía decirle que era por su padre.

Él no se quería casar o tal vez el termino real seria cazar porque lo tenían con la punta de la espada en un lado y el deber en el otro, no era que le desagradara estar al lado de Sarada de otra manera, de niño siempre se lo había imaginado pero eran cosas infantiles que solía pensar que se habían quedado en el pasado.

Cuando tenían 8 años unos niños estaban lanzándole rocas a la Uchiha mientras le gritaban alegremente "hija del diablo", eso enfureció a Bolt y fue a defenderla. Bolt recibió y dio la primera gran paliza de su vida, ese mismo dia le pregunto a su padre por que los aldeanos en secreto solían decirle de esa manera a Sarada, su padre solía decirle que habían asuntos difíciles de explicar pero sobre todo que tenía que pedirle que defendiera a la pequeña siempre que le fuera posible.

Bolt desde entonces la protegió en gran parte en secreto, cuando alguien decía algo sobre Sarada, sobre sus ojos, sobre que era na niña maldita o incluso la hija de una puta y un bastardo, el joven uzumaki siempre corrió a romperle la boca a la persona que dijera eso sobre ello.

Claro hasta hace dos años que Sarada le pidió que dejara de hacerlo "no necesito que me estés cuidando como si te importara en realidad, deja de fingir que somos amigos". Él nunca pudo comprender que paso entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Sarada caminaba en silencio seguía por una fuerte comitiva de dignatarios e invitados, su madre la estaba esperando al otro lado de la aldea preparando todo para el gran evento o como ella lo llamaba el gran circo donde ella era la estrella principal para la diversión de todos.<p>

Pero escucho un gran alboroto mayor al que sentía en ese momento, como si no bastara con ir con ese estorboso kimono de ceremonia, todos la observaban y miraban con asombros y belleza, aunque sabía que en el fondo estaban pensando otras cosas de ella.

Sintió una extraña mano en su hombro que la hizo voltear, para la gran sorpresa de quien se trataba, tal vez por ello el alboroto fue.

~ Tsuchikage-sama ~ hablo con claro respeto ante la presente mientras inclinaba su cabeza poco a poco en señal de respeto.

La mujer kage observo a la Uchiha con algo de recelo obvio ~ Ensalada ~

~ Es Sarada, mi señora ~

Era obvio que la mujer quería sacarla de quicio pero ella no lo iba a permitir, no era como si para ella fuera muy importante esta noche, para ser sincera si golpeaba esta mujer de seguro la arrestarían eso sería lo lógico, pero con todos los sucesos de seguro que ni eso la salvaría de la ceremonia.

~ Tsuchikage-sama y Sarada-san por favor, no podemos seguir atrasándonos la ceremonia pronto comenzara ~ ambas mujeres se miraron por unos segundos mientras comenzaban a caminar al centro de la aldea para las festividades.

~ me preguntaba que kimono usaras en tu boda, espero que no sea blanco dudo mucho que una Uchiha sea una mujer pura y casta ~

Y eso fue definitivo Sarada saco entre sus ropas un kunai que pensaba usar esa misma noche contra Bolt. Iba a hacer algo que su padre y padrino nunca habían atrevido hacer mataría a esa mujer.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en verdad estoy intentando mejorar mucho ciertos errores gramaticales que tengo, así que les pido compresión por ello.<p>

Espero haber generado algo de entusiasmos o deseos de seguir leyendo este fic, para mi ha llamado toda mi atención continuarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Recuerden un comentario es el sueldo de los escritores buenos o malos.


	5. ¿Y ella quien es?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos ~ bla, bla, bla ~

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

Una pequeña aclaración Himawari no está comprometida solo fue un comentario sarcástico de Bolt

* * *

><p>Sarada intento poner su mente en orden, lo primero que paso fue que su kunai fue fácilmente desviado, un rápido giro, un salto hacia atrás e intente realizar un jutsu de fuego pero todo fue tan rápido que en menos de un minuto estaba totalmente desarmada con su propio kunai apretando contra su cuello.<p>

Ella no podía creerlo o no deseaba hacerlo, no era la kage quien la detuvo, no fue la gente presente ni mucho menos su madre o padre que solían intervenir cuando ella atacaba de esa manera alguien, algo que ocurría mucho cuando era más pequeña. Tampoco fue el Hokage, e incluso pensaría que tendría algo de lógica que interviniera el desgraciado de Bolt.

No era nadie que conocía pero a la vez esa chica de cabellos negros delante de ella, con un rostro tan parecido al de cierto rubio pero con una mirada tan distinta a la de él. Sarada intento hacer un pequeño movimiento pero el puñal solo se acercaba más a su piel.

La adolecente no muy mayor a ella sonrió, tal vez debería tener dieciséis años o no mucho en verdad, era la viva imagen de la tsuchikage, salvo por su rostro que ya había descrito como familiar.

Una mano fue posada sobre la chica mayor por parte de su madre, la joven kage sonrio y esta chica bajo sus manos dejando caer el kunai con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Era evidente que esta provocación había sido hecha para hacer quedar en ridículo a Sarada, eso era obvio ante los ojos de los presentes en especial de una mujer de cabellos rojos y unas marcadas gafas idénticas a la de cierta kunoichi.

Karin quedo en silencio durante todo el alboroto entre la tsuchikage y Sarada, aunque estuvo a punto de intervenir para detener a la Uchiha fue demasiado obvio para ella que sobraba en esa batalla, no fue necesario actuar e igualmente creía que por ahora no debería contarle de este pequeño problema a su primo, el hokage tenía muchos problemas como para añadirle estos.

La joven Uzumaki volteo pero no sin antes mirar de reojo a la adolecente que acompañaba a la kage, era evidente que algo en ella era demasiado familiar, también era algo preocupante esa sensación de inseguridad que presentía, Karin tenia lo que ella llamaría un mal augurio, un presentimiento temible, "algo malo se avecina" pensó, organizo sus gafas y se marchó.

* * *

><p>La mirada de Bolt podía dar muchos significados pero el de estar complacido por los presentes no era uno de ellos, más de cincuenta invitados de honor, algo que en verdad absurdo como si los otros doscientos individuos fuera de aquel gran auditorio no fueran a entrar tarde o temprano a desear lo mejor para su compromiso.<p>

Aquella palabra le parecía tan absurda y enfermiza, tampoco podía creer que en verdad muchos de esos dignatarios honorables de otros clanes, aldeas le desearan una larga vida. En esos momentos el no deseaba una larga vida, lo cierto es que tampoco tenía fe que la tuviera, Sarada lo iba a matar la noche de bodas eso era demasiado obvio. Tal vez fue por eso que su madre lloro hace unas horas diciendo que no tendría nietos.

Pero Bolt tenía una preocupación mayor, y era que su compañera de equipo y ahora prometida llevaba más de cuarenta minutos de retraso, aunque eso parecía no alterar a nadie, salvo a los causantes de todo esto.

Naruto que se encontraba de anfitrión en aquella gran reunión le costaba cada vez más disimular su nerviosismo al ver que faltaba la segunda persona más importante en el evento, además Sasuke sencillamente parecía estar concentrado demasiado en la entrada principal como si esperara que su esposa apareciera derribando todo.

Ambos hombres intentaban fingir sus suspiros algo que le causaría gracia a Bolt si no fuera porque él estaba igual de preocupado, on era que le importara la frentuda de su amiga, y mucho menos que le interesara que esto se realizara, a quien le gustaría casarse con una mujer tan complicada como ella y que le faltaba toda gracia alguna para ser una esposa.

Pero entonces sucedió, la puerta principal se abrió y la gente comenzó hacerse a un lado, como si alguien hubiera sacado su espada y partido aquella muchedumbre en dos, la gente no paraba de cotillear lo que llamo la atención total del primogénito de los Uzumaki, mirando fijamente a la persona que causo aquel revuelo un sonrojo salio entre las mejillas del joven, no podía creer que esa persona fuera su compañera de equipo, a penas entendía como esa machorra de Sarada era esa bella mujer, acaso era un clon o algo por el estilo.

No de seguro era ella, pocas mujeres tenían esa mirada, esa forma de comportarse ante la mirada de todos, y ese orgullo que se sentía en el aire que le pertenecía solo a esa mujer. Bolt intento no babearse ante aquel kimono que Sarada llevaba puesto, demostraba tanta elegancia y a la vez daba una extraña sensación dentro de él, como si fuera una idea que jamás se le había pasado por la mente al joven Uzumaki, y era que el kimono estaba cortado de tal manera que cuando sarada caminara de forma elegante de una manera disimulada se podía ver la figura exacta de muchas partes de su cuerpo.

Bolt se maldijo a si mismo ante aquel pensamiento puesto que no le agradaba nada lo que pasaba, el comenzó a pensar algo que jamás en su vida quiso que pasara, era culpa del vestido de eso era seguro o tal vez era culpa de ese labial rojo carmesí en aquellos labios los cuales tenía un extraño deseo por saborearlos y morderlos.

Esto era demasiado, Bolt se levantó de la mesa listo para huir pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Sarada estaba a su lado y con la mirada fija de todos directo a él. Esto era muy malo y lo comprendió cuando se sentó al lado de su prometida.

Bolt trago saliva y espero que comenzara la masacre, que la Uchiha loa tacara o se levantara de la mesa y gritara que jamás se casaría con él porque era un verdadero fracaso como hombre y shinobi, cualquier excusa con tal de que detuviera esta locura. Cuando lo pensó fijamente él había descargado toda responsabilidad de cancelar este enveto en una acción de desesperada de Sarada se suponía que ella era una genio para estas cosas.

Pero no ocurrió nada, el Uzumaki desvió su mirada un poco para encontrarse con una Sarada que apretaba con fuerzaa los labios, las mangas de su kimono estaban arrugadas del fuerte agarrón que ella ejercía sobre su ropa incluso daba a pensar que estaba enterrándose las uñas a sí misma.

Algo no estaba bien, pero por una extraña razón Bolt sentía que esta vez Sarada no estaba molesta con él.

Dos horas enteras duro aquella reunión de cómo sus padres se levantaron de la mesa y dieron un pequeño discurso sobre el matrimonio, incluso Sasuke lo hizo aunque fue un monosílabo y un gruñido penetrante hacia el joven Uzumaki que el de inmediato entendió "si la lastimas te capare".

La gran mayoría del evento ni se centró en los jóvenes prometidos, parecía más una reunión diplomática y comercial que otra cosa, de cómo las aldeas se burlaban entre ellas y hacían relucir con egocentrismo los beneficios que aquella paz había traído a este mundo, de cómo las riquezas y la prosperidad de los pueblos comenzó a hacerse reluciente. Claro que nadie quería mencionarlo pero el tema militar comenzó a salir a frote lentamente.

El ruido de un objeto metálico contra el vidrio hizo que todos se detuvieran por unos minutos.

~ Gracias por su atención ~ comento la joven tsuchikage, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Bolt sintió el ambiente más tenso y de cómo los puños de Sarada hacían más presión e igualmente sintió un ambiente hostil del padre de esta.

~ Quiero ofrecer, no, la aldea de Iwagakure quiere ofrecer como muestra de nuestra amistad y compromiso a la joven pareja un tiempo en nuestra aldea en uno de nuestros más reconocidos hoteles de aguas termales ~ aunque los aplausos no se hicieron expresar tanto su padre como el patriarca de los Uchihas no mostraron señal alguna de agrado ante aquella noticia.

No podían decirle que no a tan generosa oferta, tampoco les agradaba mucho aquella idea era evidente en los ojos de Sarada, era demasiado obvio en cómo Sasuke había mostrado aunque fuera por solo unos segundos una cara sombría de su antiguo yo.

Naruto estaba realmente preocupado pero no tuvo más remedio que en nombre de la aldea de Konoha y de su hijo aceptar la ofrenda de paz y amistad. Aunque tal vez esto podría ser algo bueno su hijo y su ahijada en un lugar como aquel podrían encontrar cosas en común.

Sarada pensó seriamente en pasar por la tienda de Tenten y comprar varios artículos en especial aquella pinza con dos afiladas cuchillas llamada la "rompenueces" después de todo el bastardo de Bolt no dejaba de mirar su escote era una suerte que ella estuviera ocupada buscando a la infeliz de hace unas horas.

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Recuerden un comentario es el sueldo de los escritores buenos o malos.


End file.
